


Cecil and Haeju the Chefs

by literarypeerelief



Series: Manor O'Ditt [7]
Category: Greek and Roman Mythology
Genre: Bladder Control, Desperation, M/M, Omorashi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-21
Updated: 2018-01-21
Packaged: 2019-03-07 21:58:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13444248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/literarypeerelief/pseuds/literarypeerelief
Summary: The storm will break if you eat Helios' holy cattle, but what about Korean BBQ ? Rice wine will burst your bladder!





	1. Chapter 1

Cecil Sardah and Haeju Choi were husbands. While there were budding, glistening romances all around Manor O’ ditt, they were the only legal couple. Cecil , the Indian chef, wedded Haeju, or Harry, the Korean chef, three months ago. Their marriage life was mostly filled with happiness. Cecil and Haeju met each other at Manor O’ Ditt. While they shared their experience as immigrants and chefs, Cecil asked Haeju out and their love was gradually known in the hotel. Everybody joined the wedding. 

At the afterparty at their new home, Cecil and Haeju were still talking to Mr. Larson, while others said goodbye and went back home. Haeju was jittery. He drank too much beer, and yet Mr. Larson, the chief executive, kept talking about the future projects at Manor O’Ditt. Cecil listened interestingly, and Haeju finds himself unable to stand up and ask for a leave to the toilet. He knew he felt the need to pee more than an hour ago, when some of the guests started to leave. He just wanted to run away from the departing guests, so he stood there transfixed, waving goodbyes to everyone. When he was heading to the toilet, he found long queue there. At that time, Cecil beckoned him to talk to Mrs. Anderson, who was interested in Korean culture and asked him to help organize Korean week at The Global Cultural Centre. Haeju squirmed while talking briefly to Mrs. Anderson. In the end, the toilet was empty, almost every guests left, and he was now sitting not that far from the toilet. Yet, he could not go. He tried to look somewhere else but the toilet, and found Cecil’s crotch about to explode. He found out that Cecil didn’t focus much to the talk, but Cecil kept looking at him. He knew then that Cecil enjoyed his predicament so much, and his cock started to get hard. 

At that moment, Mr. Larson just stood up and said, 

“I really need to use your bathroom. I’ve never thought rice wine should taste so good.” 

Mr. Larson strode to the nearby toilet and locked the door. Haeju could hear very clearly the sound of thick stream of urine hitting the toilet bowl. They all knew that nobody in the hotel could hold his piss as long as Mr. Peter Larson, their boss, who, when desperate, never showed any sign of discomfort while he was holding. The muffled groan of relief could be heard behind the closed door. Haeju squirmed and moaned in desperation, telling his husband, 

“Cecil, I have to pee!”

Cecil whispered, “Hold it, baby. I fucking love this. I have watched you piss and hold your piss since we met each other at the hotel. “ Cecil slowly touched Haeju’s hand and moved it upon his hard rod. “I’m so turned on now. My tip is wet.”

When the newlyweds heard the flush and Mr. Larson opened the door, Cecil took Haeju’s arms and smiled, whispering, “Not yet. Very close, but not yet, babe, say goodbye to Mr. Larson first.”

They both walked with him to his car, with Haeju squirming all the way and Cecil grabbing one of Haeju’s hands tightly. When the car drove away, Haeju freed himself from that tight grip and headed to the toilet, followed very closely by Cecil. Cecil was there to witness Haeju unzipping his black slacks and unleash the beast under its wet cage. The spewing cock sprayed hot piss all over the toilet. Haeju moaned out loud in pleasure, gushing forth steamy projectile of transparent urine. The piss was angry and strong. It ran on and on without stopping for more than a minute. Then another jet spurts out. Haeju smiled sheepishly and saw his husband completely turned on. Cecil just stared at Haeju’s release of the whole flood. His cock was rigid and pulsating. Haeju was whistling blissfully, while releasing one of the last trickles of piss. He sighed. When he flushed and was going to zip his slacks up, Cecil grabbed his face and started to kiss him passionately. Haeju’s groin could feel the iron tool inside Cecil’s trousers. He smiled and pushed his husband away. 

“Hold it, babe, just wait until we take a shower.”

Cecil was always teased like this. The result of this tease was superb though. He loved their first night together. Before they fell asleep, Haeju told him that actually he liked watching Cecil desperate to piss as well, especially when there were a lot of customers. They found each other truly compatible. When Cecil woke up,with full bladder and hard cock, he found the bathroom door open, with Haeju pissing blissfully inside. He got up and found that he was tied up from behind with strings. 

“Hold on, babe, I know you love to hear me piss,”

Cecil almost wet himself when Haeju finished pissing. He kissed Cecil and freed desperate Cecil from the strings. Cecil started to wet his shorts as soon as he was freed, but then he released the rest into the toilet.

It was always like this for them. They both played some games, and the loser had to hold it as long as the winner wished. These games turned them on and never stopped fuelling their passion. Most of the time, it was Cecil who took control. 

Until recently, Cecil had become well-known because of his cookbook and his show House of Spices.He didn’t have much time with Haeju. Also, Haeju’s brothers and relatives moved from Korea to the nearby town to study their master degrees, and sometimes they needed help. They didn’t have much of a free time. When they met each other at the end of the day, they were both tired and, after their long piss, held for each other, they fell asleep almost immediately.


	2. Chapter 2

One day, after work, Cecil found out that Haeju kept messaging, in Korean, to a man called Taeyang. Sometimes, Haeju even called the man and talked on the phone in Korean. Cecil tried to distract himself with something else, and find, at his autograph event, a sexy man from Australia came up and talked to him for a while, telling him he found himself greatly interested in cooking after reading Cecil’s book. Cecil knew that familiar signs too well: hands in the pocket, legs crossed, sighs, squirm; he kept talking and finally walked to the toilet with him. That Australian man pissed a gallon for almost two minutes, telling him he didn’t want to miss any part of his talk at the autograph event. That was the reason he held his piss, though he drank a lot that day. 

Cecil thought about divorce, but told himself to let the matter drop. Haeju still loves him, and still held his piss after dinner, whenever they could have dinner together, before releasing almost around midnight. Haeju still turned him on. That tan Australian man was sexy. He still chatted with the guy, but he wouldn’t divorce. This “Korean incident” lessened his trust, and yet he thought he would not divorce.

On the day he told Haeju not to use the toilet at the Chef’s meeting at the pub nearby, Cecil, coming home from his work and his autograph, cooked himself a simple meal, and found two larges bottle of unknown wine, with Korean label in the fridge. Why hadn’t Haeju told him about this? Cecil wondered, and the image of unknown Korean man called Taeyang or something like that appeared in his mind. Cecil started to wonder whether Haeju was meeting that guy at the meeting, though he didn’t know whether Taeyang was a chef or not. Cecil was getting so jealous that he forgot that yesterday he was still chatting with the Australian guy. 

Cecil saw messages from Haeju: “I’m bursting now and at least an hour more before I could go home.” “Hey, Cecil, I just had to go so badly I couldn’t drink a drop more.” “No, not again, the big guy was going to toast again. I’m bursting.” That turned him on, not as much as usual, and yet he was angry to see that bottle, with alien language he could not understand. Usually he would tease Haeju even more, but this time he was quite turned off by the presence of that Korean wine. He took one of them out of the refrigerator, and decided to drink it up. He hoped it might ease the pain from his jealousy.

Cecil ate his meal and read Haeju messages: “Hey, I had to go so bad.” “My friends are just heading to the toilet.” “I wished the big guy stopped talking. I had to piss!” Cecil could imagine squirming Haeju and his cock became rock hard. Then that Australian guy - his name was Eugene – started chatting with him about food. Both of the chats turned him on, and he thought, for his own peace of mind, he should drink that bottle up.   
Cecil kept drinking and chatted to Eugene and Haeju. With Haeju, he sent some short, telegraphic sentences: “Hold on!” “An hour more” “Waiting now”, while he talked at length about food preparation with Eugene, and then found out that Eugene knew a great deal about meat, especially about beef and lamb. Cecil started to get desperate while chatting about beef stock with Eugene. Eugene asked him about preparation of beef stock in Asian countries. Cecil just wanted to check if both men were sexually attracted to him. So he typed in both chat logs:

“I have to pee quite badly now.” 

Haeju responded quite fast, but in Korean. He was so furious to see that weird alphabets appeared in the chat log that he drank more and finished it, despite the fullness of his bladder. Eugene just sent a smirking emoticon, and told him: “I have to go pretty bad too. The door of the toilet just locked itself and we’re waiting for the mechanic to help us.” Then Haeju said, “sorry, I just had to go very bad too. On my way home now.”   
Cecil tried to ignore Haeju’s message and drank up more. He crossed his legs and finally realised that he shouldn’t have drunk a drop more. Haeju kept texting him: “Oooh. The train was packed, and my bladder was pressed to the wall” “Almost home babe.” Cecil was typing to the Australian guy, but he didn’t answer. Perhaps Eugene was wetting himself. That sight would be delicious. Yet, thinking about Eugene’s wet crotch reminded him of his own situation. 

Suddenly the door banged open. Cecil found the shining, anxious Haeju was such a turn-on. Haeju asked him as soon as he arrived.


	3. Chapter 3

“Do you need to go, babe?”

“Yeah, but you should go first.”

“No. You should go first.”

“Hey, no.” Cecil couldn’t believe it. He felt guilty and turned on at the same time. Drinking Haeju’s wine without telling him was wrong, and yet Haeju let him use the toilet first. 

“Go ahead!” Haeju squirmed. Cecil could see a wet patch on the grey trousers. “Hurry! Please!”

Cecil headed to the toilet and unzipped. The sound of unzipping tormented Haeju and he started to spurt in his trousers. “Hurry, babe, I start to leak!” Cecil stood over the toilet and relaxed his bladder muscle. His cock got hard when he heard Haeju moan outside the toilet. Cecil started to piss and sighed in relief. Then, his phone beeped. It was Eugene. Eugene sent him a video of himself squirming and started to leak. Both men turned him on so much that his cock became rigid. The liquid inside his bladder shot out like a fire hose with high pressure, hitting the wall and all around the toilet. Cecil moved backward in order to aim but his bladder kept releasing the fluid that his hot piss was splattered on the floor as well. Cecil moaned in relief. Eugene then texted him: Have you peed? The mechanic had finally arrived! Cecil was drunk with ecstasy, and was even more when he heard Haeju knocking on his door. 

Cecil opened the door, with his bulge enlarged inside his shorts, and found Haeju started to flood his trousers. Haeju headed to the toilet and unleashed his spewing cock. The tremendous amount of acidic urine hit the toilet as if there were a large waterfall inside. Haeju tilted his head back and spread his legs apart. He exclaimed in Korean before saying, “Hey, you seemed to make a mess here, Cecil!” Haeju smiled sheepishly. Relief washed over him. His piss ran on and on. Cecil’s cock was wet. 

Cecil then saw a video sent from Eugene. Eugene was pissing hard into the toilet bowl. It was such a turn-on too. Is it possible that we could marry three people? Or Four? Cecil was quite angry, but not as much, when he thought about that mysterious Korean man.   
Haeju finished pissing and hugged Cecil tight. He groped Cecil’s hard rock, whose owner was purring in ecstasy. He looked at the kitchen and found an empty bottle of that wine. 

“Cecil, you’ve drunk all that?”

“Yeah, why not?”

“It was going to be a gift for my uncle’s friend!”

“I drank only one bottle. You can give him the other one!”

“He’s married, and I thought I should give them two bottles. Why didn’t you ask me about these bottles first?”

“Why didn’t you tell me at all about what’s going on?” Cecil got angry. His cock got deflated. “You haven’t even told me about the conversation with the Korean guy you have talked to. Usually, we talked about everything, didn’t we? What happened?”

“Because you are also busy, Cecil,” Haeju explained. “We need time. I am going to tell you that next week, after we finish our job at the hotel, I had no more work to do. My brothers can settle down now, and we can enjoy ourselves. I’m not going to be busy anymore, OK?”

“Explain who Taeyang is,” Cecil still wasn’t pleased. 

“OK. Taeyang is the name of my uncle’s friend. He had just moved from Korea recently. He did miss home, but he has to leave it, because nobody could accept the fact that he’s gay. I talked in Korean because actually he missed Korean culture and tried to reconnect with anyone Korean. Today I just met him.”

“So you talked to him all night?” Cecil had actually talked to someone else too, but he just didn’t want this to be known.

“Come on, babe,” Haeju pleaded, “He’s married. Those bottles, I mean, that bottle, is the gift I am going to give him and his spouse. He came home very early after the meeting has started because he said a repairman would come around and helped fixing things in his house. It was an old house he bought from his neighbor.”

“Being married doesn’t mean he’s not a homosexual,” 

“Yeah, he’s gay and he’s married. He loves his husband so much I can show you the photo of their wedding day, OK?” Haeju showed a photo in Taeyang’s facebook. Cecil could see Taeyang, in white tuxedo, grabbing the other man’s hand tight. The other man beamed. 

It was Eugene. 

Cecil appeared calm and apologized. “Sorry, baby. I was getting jealous. We hadn’t talked to each other like this for such a long time. I felt much better. I thought you were going to leave me.”

“No way,” Haeju smiled like a sunshine. “There are many sexy men that can turn me on in this planet, but you are the one I love.” Cecil smiled and closed the chat window between him and Eugene. “I’m going to proudly take you to the party. We are going to meet Taeyang and his husband at home next week. We are going to have some party.”

“It’s going to be a great fun there, I’m sure!” Cecil became excited, “I think I’m….” Cecil was going to get up, but Haeju just pressed his shoulder and let him remain seated on the chair. 

“Sure. By the way, I have to punish you. You drank that rice wine. It’s not so easy to find this brand of rice wine here, so hold it, and on the party day, I have to punish you again.”


	4. Chapter 4

“Hey, Haeju, we just hold only once each night.” Cecil tried to escape the tight embrace of Haeju.

“But this is your punishment, baby!” Haeju smirked and moved his body upon Cecil’s tan wriggling body. That wine was quite strong. Cecil needed to pee again quite quickly, but Haeju just took off his own clothes and Cecil’s. 

“You should have let me drink that wine too!” Haeju took the tap in his mouth and that was the end of Cecil’s hold. The piss blasted into Haeju’s warm mouth. Cecil sighed in relief as he started to piss the second time after he drank all the wine. He felt light and amazed. Haeju then took Cecil’s cock out of his mouth, and squeezed it. Cecil squirmed.

“Believe me, you might wake up to pee once or twice after this.” Haeju laughed. He saw the wriggling body of Cecil and became aroused. His shaft became straight hard rod. He just drank more and more warm wine piss. Cecil’s facial expression turned Haeju’s on even more. 

\--------------------------------------------------------  
On the day of the party, Haeju had bought another bottle of rice wine. Cecil and Haeju went to work as usual, closing and cleaning the kitchen at nine thirty. Cecil was told, as his punishment, not to use the toilet after three in the afternoon. Cecil tried to limit his fluid intake and he held it quite well. Until around seven in the evening, his bladder started to give some signals. He squirmed a bit while stirring a pot of soup. Then, Haeju was teasing pouring a jug of lemonade behind him. Cecil danced a bit in desperation. Usually, it was Haeju who held it for him, but it was quite fun too to hold it himself. To think that he was going to meet Eugene, his cock got hard. His hard cock somehow helped him containing the fluid inside. Yet, when his cock got soft, it seemed that the dam was going to break. Cecil couldn’t grab his crotch because it would be obviously unhygienic and he was also busy mixing, frying, chopping, and dressing. Haeju appeared at the right time, when Cecil thought his bladder was going to burst, and kissed passionately at the base of Cecil’s neck. Cecil’s penis got hard again, and he was able to contain the flood longer. It was at the closing of the kitchen that Cecil was dancing in desperation. Owen, Tyler, and Gilbert didn’t find anything strange about this. They knew that Cecil always managed to hold on while playing this kind of game with his husband. They just didn’t know that Cecil held it longer than he used to hold. When Cecil supervised the new waiter’s washing, he had to look away from the rushing water from times to time. Owen rushed past Cecil’s back and headed to the small toilet near the kitchen. Behind closed door, Cecil knew Owen was happily relieving himself. Cecil grabbed his crotch when thinking about it. Haeju waited outside the toilet. Cecil knew Haeju needed to pee quite bad as well. 

When everything was cleared, Haeju and Cecil changed into their casual clothes. They headed to Taeyang’s house. Cecil squirmed while they were travelling to Taeyang’s house. 

“So you’re not going to have so much food today, right?” Cecil hoped he could pee soon.

“Sorry, Cecil,” Haeju smiled, “It’s going to be a long night. We’re going to have Korean BBQ. Eugene, Taeyang’s husband, was a specialist about meat, so he just wanted us to enjoy the meat he has prepared.”

“Can I pee when we arrive?” 

“Not until someone said he needed to use the bathroom.” Haeju smiled. “You can pee after that guy,”

“How old is Taeyang?” Cecil asked. He knew that older men could not hold so much pee.

“He’s 55,” Haeju said, “but he looks much younger.”

Finally they arrived. Cecil squirmed and hoped Taeyang would soon pee. He could remember his uncle, at the age of 52, peeing quite often. Cecil knew he could release soon, though the flood was going to break his dam. He wiped his forehead and tried the hardest to remain calm. Haeju carried two bottles of rice wine, and knocked the door.


	5. Chapter 5

“Hello,” Taeyang opened the door and smiled. Taeyang wore gold-rimmed glasses and blue sweater, and held a glass of beer in his hand. Cecil smiled. Taeyang shook hands with him and said, “I’m Taeyang, how do you do?”

“How do you do? I’m Cecil.” Cecil and Haeju got inside. Cecil saw a round table, where the electric barbecue machine was placed upon. Next to it was a pile of marbling beef. This looked appetizing enough, but he looked for the toilet first, and found it quite near their dining table. He sighed and hoped someone would say he needed to use the toilet. Haeju walked around and poured the rice wine for everyone he met. Everybody got a glass of wine, including Cecil, who just wanted to pour it away and pissed in the glass instead. Then, he saw the sexy Eugene, with his knife and chunk of meat. Eugene was preparing some more beef, and smiled to him. Next to Eugene was another Asian man, either from Pakistan or India, as far as Cecil could guess, who helped him prepare the meat. 

“Hey, Cecil, this is Farid, from Pakistan,” Eugene introduced. “Farid was a great butcher and he knew a lot about food product. You might be able to help him.”

“I’m Cecil,” Cecil said, “Actually my father named me Changez, but my mother insisted on using Englsh name. So I’m actually Cecil Changez Sardah.”

“I haven’t got English name yet,” Farid said, drinking some more wine. Cecil only hoped that someone would drink a lot of wine and get desperate like he did now. “I want one. I just don’t want to remember what happen there at home. It’s horrible.”

“I think you should be called Felix,” Cecil suggested, “Felix meant happiness. You should be happy here.” Cecil walked away immediately after Farid smiled and turned on the tap to wash his hands. He tried to avoid the kitchen, though he was a chef, because of the sight of water boiling in the pot, the transparent water running out of the tap, the bottle of rice wine poured into glasses. Yet, everyone was in the kitchen. He could not easily get away from it. 

Taeyang prepared kimchi with Liam. Liam chopped vegetables as side dishes precisely. The black-haired man swigged the wine again and again. Cecil hoped that this lad would soon need to pee. But Lima looked calm. He decorated the dish so beautifully. He knew that Liam was the native, was not one of the immigrants like others, and yet he seemed to practice a great deal of Oriental cooking. Liam fidgeted a bit. Cecil hoped Liam would need to pee soon.

Almost half an hour for the preparation, no one needed to use the bathroom, except Cecil. Cecil groan softly and texted Haeju under the table. “Hey no one appeared to be desperate at all. I’m going to wet myself.” Haeju was talking to Taeyang when he saw the message. He was texting back, but Cecil received a message from Eugene first, saying “Hey, your hubby looks yummy. He likes to see you desperate?” Cecil sighed and looked away to find Haeju pouring a large glass of rice wine for everyone. 

“Let’s just drink it the western way, OK?” Haeju smiled at everyone and winked at him. Cecil thanked god that Haeju tried to lessen his suffering hours. He was sure that Taeyang would soon get desperate because he was quite old and his bladder couldn’t take much liquid, not to say alcohol. Taeyang smiled at everyone, before toasting. 

“Thank you everyone for coming. I have just moved in here for less than a week. After my marriage ceremony, not legally yet, but soon, with Eugene, my one and only love, I decide to move away from Korea to settle down here. Thank you, Haeju, for being helpful with me. You are one of the first connection to Korea, though it is a place I just don’t want to return. …”

Cecil wriggled. This speech must be quite long.

“Well I met Eugene in Korea. He was at my restaurant, enjoying our BBQ, but then we fell in love after he visited my place for two or three times. As you might know, homosexuality is not accepted in Korea, though there are many homosexuals I know there. When my other friends in the chef circle knew that I am a homosexual, I seemed to lose a great bunch of friend, except your uncle Haeju. Yet, I decided to leave my home country, to this place, to start a new life with Eugene, who kept supporting me all the way.”

Eugene smiled. Cecil thought Eugene looked somehow contrite. 

“Thank you, Haeju, and” Taeyang looked at Cecil, “Thank you, Cecil. Your book is a great helper for me and Farid, my young friend. We are immigrants and don’t know much what can we adapt and cook to make it closer to the taste we’re familiar. We don’t know either where to shop for these ingredients. These beautiful dishes materialized in front of all of you, thanks to Cecil’s book.”

Cecil bowed. Under the table he grabbed his crotch tight. Only Farid and Liam left to be thanked.

“Thank you also to Farid,or Felix, as Cecil had named,” Taeyang looked at Cecil again. Cecil found it quite awkward because he was grabbing his crotch very tight while Taeyang looked at him as if he saw something weird. “Farid also had the same problem as I did. Cecil might know well what happened to the homosexuals in Pakistan.” Cecil was startled again when his name was called. He was crossing his legs, and yet found the tip of his cock wet. Cecil knew what happened. Homosexuals were punished. They could have life sentence. However, he was born here. All he knew was not his first-hand experience. Farid must feel horrible. “Farid left the place and found Eugene, who works at the food company Farid’s brothers are working, so Farid is here with us as close friend and great helper in the kitchen. We’re going to open our Korean BBQ restaurant soon.”

“And Liam. I have to thank him from the first step I was here in this country. Liam helped us find new home, helped prepare the documents. Liam was one of the volunteers and activists who helped immigrants, and he cooked quite well. Thank you, Liam. Thank you, everyone. Cheers!”

Everybody drank up after the toast. Cecil had to drink as well. He just sipped it slowly. Most of them, including Taeyang, drank up. Cecil thought it was the second glass of alcohol for Taeyang. Taeyang would soon need to go. He looked at Haeju. He found Haeju’s hands upon his lap; the other hand was pouring another glass for himself. Cecil whispered, “You’ll get drunk.”

“It’s OK babe. I will pee so you can pee after me.” Haeju sipped his second glass of rice wine. Haeju started to feel the need to pee now.


	6. Chapter 6

Then, the huge piece of meat was grilled in front of them. Farid and Liam took turn swapping the meat on the grill. Others were eating side dishes. Cecil quite liked them. Vegetable dishes were quite fresh. Kimchi was quite sour, but it must go well with the grilled meat. 

Suddenly, Eugene just stood up. Cecil hoped he said he was going to toilet, but no Eugene said, “Let’s play a game while waiting for the beef. Truth or Dare. I’ll turn this around,” He showed a circle with names of everyone on it; in the middle there was a little hand, like a clock hand. “Everybody will have their chance to turn this. When the arrow pointed at the name, you can ask the owner of the name a question, or challenge them to do something. OK?”

“Sounds fun,” Haeju said, drinking his third wine now, “let’s start!”

The arrow first pointed at Haeju’s name. Eugene smirked before asking, “Haeju, do you like group sex?”

“What?”

Taeyang laughed, pouring himself a third glass of rice wine, diluted with water. 

“Do you like group sex?” Eugene repeated. Eugene winked at Cecil. Cecil was quite afraid in case Eugene revealed their secret.

“Eugene always wanted to try that. I’m OK, but I think I’m a bit too old to attract anyone.” Taeyang laughed. The meat seemed almost ready. Farid and Liam helped each other cutting up large chunk of meat with scissors and started to serve. They both looked tired.

“No you still look good. You look just like when I first met you when I was twelve,” Haeju said, “I told my mom that Uncle Taeyang looked so good, and she said you were a cultured man. I’m going to answer your question, Eugene. I haven’t tried, but I would love one if Cecil would join me.   
Would you?”

“I surely would,” Another spasm hit Cecil. He moved in his seat and wiped his brow again. Why did everybody keep drinking, but no one at all have to pee? Eugene smirked at him. It would be great if four of them, Taeyang included, would join this activity. Cecil looked at his lower and he could clearly see a bulge inside that tight light blue trousers. His wriggle turned Haeju on so much. Haeju seemed to squirm as well. Too much wine. Ooh. Haeju’s bladder must be swollen. Three hours from his last piss. 

“My turn to ask question, then,” Haeju turned the arrow with one hand, while the other sneakily grabbed his crotch through his pocket. The arrow pointed at Liam. 

“Liam, is the man you want to have sex with in this room?” Haeju sipped his wine. He fidgeted a bit. Cecil would be able to relieve himself soon.

Liam smiled shyly, saying nothing but nodding. Liam blushed greatly. Haeju laughed. 

“OK, it’s your turn Liam,” Haeju looked at the bathroom and looked back at his suffering husband. After this he thought he would pee. 

The arrow pointed Farid. Farid was a bit puzzled while he was cutting the meat. He sighed. 

“Farid, you seemed to try to have time to talk to me recently, but you haven’t. Do you want to ask me anything?”

“Well,…I…I…, ” Farid stammered. Suddenly, he just grabbed his crotch tight. “I’m sorry. I’m too excited. I just suddenly need to pee!” Farid ran away to the nearby toilet. The sound of pee stream hitting the water tormented both Cecil and Haeju. Cecil grabbed his crotch tight, but another wet spot appeared. He knew that heaven was near now. The sound of piss seemed too long. Farid was still pissing. 

“He drank a lot today,” Eugene explained, and smiled at Liam, “when I told him that you would come.”

The piss ended with the final moan. That made both Cecil and Haeju squirmed. They tried to focus on the delicious meat and side dishes, but their bladder would not let them think of something else. Farid came out relieved, yet looked a bit worried. Farid spoke very fast, but everybody still could understand what he said. 

“Liam, I think I like you. Will you date me?”

“I will,” Liam blushed again, and both men hugged so tight. Cecil and Haeju held hands, recalling their first date, but then the arrow pointed at Cecil’s name. Farid smilingly asked Cecil, who stood up now and danced desperately.

“How long have you held your pee, Cecil?”

“You’ll be able to guess from what you hear! That’s my answer!” Cecil ran inside, without closing the door. Everybody, Haeju included, could hear the unzipping and the rumbling water. Cecil sighed out loud as his steamy urine was released through his fleshly fat tube. He shivered and tilted his head back. Haeju squirmed and didn’t care that everybody could see him squirm. Haeju headed to the stairs, but Eugene said,   
“Sorry, Haeju, the bathroom upstairs isn’t working.”

“OK,” Haeju was desperate. The sound of piss made him mad. He then joined his husband, without caring everyone could see it. He just unzipped and leaned on his husband’s shoulder. The piss was equally strong. The stream was thick. Haeju moaned in relief. They all laughed. Eugene was seriously turned on.

That night, it was Taeyang, the daddyish babyface Taeyang who took the piss the last. The amount of piss was surprising. The piss turned all of them on.

That night everyone slept there at Taeyang’s house. Everybody could guess what happened next. Six desirable men, in love, with bladder filled with wine, at a cozy house with only one toilet downstairs.


End file.
